


Oh my loves, raise a glass to those we’ve left behind

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [13]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, Other, canon compliant ending, hhhhhh oh no, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Jet Star has to say goodbye
Relationships: Jet Star/Mad Gear (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995169
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Oh my loves, raise a glass to those we’ve left behind

She isn’t expecting to see em at all, this tour, particularly not after this set in a tiny old house, windows long since blown out, sand scratched deep into the floorboards, tiny old house barely fitting a crowd of fifty ‘joys. But there ey is, leaning against the back wall of the place, expression nothing short of scared stiff. 

Mad Gear hurries to em, barely registering the bandages wrapped around most of Jet Star’s face, and snaking their way up both arms and into eir sleeves. Jet chokes back a sob, pulling her into a hug the second she’s close enough. 

“Hey, Stars.” Mad Gear’s voice is heavy with exhaustion, laced through with worry. “What happened?”

“They took her. The Girl,” Jet whispers, clinging to Mad Gear, already crying. 

“Oh,” she says, because what else is there to say? “I’m so, so sorry.” She leads Jet back inside, sitting with em on the steps, creaking beneath them. 

“I came to say— We’re going to get her out. I’m sorry, love.” Jet’s voice shakes, as ey wipes eir face with the bandages on eir wrist. “That means—“ Ey looks Mad Gear right in the eyes. “This is goodbye.”

“Oh,” Mad Gear says again, before it hits her. “No, Jet, pleas—“ Jet Star wraps her up in a hug again, and it hits her that she should be the one comforting em. “I love you.”

Jet sobs, clinging to her. “I know, I know. I love you too, so much. Oh Witch, I love you. I always will.” And now they’re both crying. 

“Hey, Stars?”

“Yeah?”

“Go out with a bang, supernova.” Jet smiles, wiping a few tears from Mad Gear’s face. 

“Only if you write a song about it, hm?” And then ey’s sobbing again, giggling mirthlessly through eir tears. 

“Love, I’ll write you a thousand songs.” Mad Gear reaches to cup a hand around the good side of Jet’s face, pressing a kiss to eir browbone, eir cheeks and eyelid, until Jet smiles, leaning in to catch her in a proper kiss, salty with the taste of their tears. 

Neither of them says goodbye, neither of them says _keep running_. And Mad Gear lets Jet Star go, walks em to the Trans Am, and wraps em up in one final hug, before watching the love of her life drive away in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahh  
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
